The Little Smurfling That Was Found
by babysmurfrock
Summary: This is old but a Smurfling is found in the forest after having to be chased by Gargamel and de-aged into a Smurfling. Now he has no memory but his name and is now out in the forest alone until the Smurfs find him. The other Oc's that appear in the story are Desha, Cecilia, Cheerful, Irritable, and Shy (so practically just about all of them) also in the status Baby (Magic Smurf)
1. Chapter 1

One morning Gargamel was chasing an Adult Smurf wearing a light green shirt and dark green pants and shoes that look like Slouchy's .

"I have you now Smurf." Gargamel cackled as he ran after the Smurf .

"Yikes!" The Smurfs said as he kept running from Gargamel.

The Smurf ran into a cave , not knowing it was Father Time's Workshop, and looked for a place to hide. The Smurf saw an open door to a clock and he ran and hid in it. Father Time saw the Smurf run and hide in the clock and tried to stop him since the Smurf had run into the reverse clock but it was too late the door already closed . As the door closed Gargamel came running in to Father Time's Workshop.

"Now where did that Smurf go?" Gargamel asked as he looked around the workshop.

" I assure you Gargamel that a Smurf didn't run in here ." Father Time said to Gargamel.

"What do you know you old-timer I am sure I saw a Smurf run in here." Gargamel replied rudely

"Be gone Gargamel." Father Time told Gargamel.

"Oooh I hate Smurfs." Gargamel grumbled as he ran out of Father Time's Workshop.

Father Time then heard the reverse clock strike 12:00 and went over to the clock. The door to the clocked opened and the Smurf tumbled out as a Smurfling. The Smurfling looked around confused at first.

"Are you ok little Smurf?" Father Time asked the Smurfling.

The Smurfling didn't say anything but he got up and ran out of the Workshop and into the forest.

"Wait come back I can help you!" Father Time called to the Smurfling.

The Smurfling didn't hear Father Time as he kept running into the forest.

"I must tell Papa Smurf about this Smurf." Father Time said as he left his workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

The Smurfling kept running into the forest but stop by a tree, which was the great oak tree, and rested. Meanwhile, The Smurflings, Cheerful, Irritable, Desha, and Cecilia, and Magic along with Puppy were out by the Great Oak also as the Smurflings played with Puppy.

"Come on Puppy, lets play." Cheerful said.

"Yeah, lets go Puppy." The other Smurflings, except Irritable, said as they ran toward the great oak as Irritable, with no interest in playing with Puppy, followed after the others slowly. The Smurfling heard the barking and laughing and ducked behind some bushes.

Cheerful then threw a stick for Puppy to fetch. "Here Puppy, fetch!" Cheerful said as he threw the stick as it landed right in front of the bushes that the Smurfling was hiding behind. Puppy chased after the stick and when he was about to pick it up he sensed that someone was there and started barking at the bushes.

"Yikes!" The Smurfling shouted and fell backwards after being startled by Puppy's barking.

"What's wrong Puppy?" Desha asked

"Let's go see." Cheerful said as he ran towards Puppy and the other Smurflings and Magic followed behind.

"Be careful Smurflings." Magic told the Smurflings as they got closer to the bushes.

The Smurflings then looked through the bushes, only to find the Smurfling sitting on the ground. Cheerful helped the Smurfling up and he along with the other Smurflings started to ask him questions.

"Who are you?" Irritable asked

"Are you okay?" Cheerful asked

"Where did you come from?" Desha asked

"What's your name?" Cecilia asked also

The Smurfling thought for a moment, he couldn't answer any of the questions the other Smurfs questions except one.

"Well i don't remember much but I smurf that my name is Techno." Techno explained.

"Amazing, well maybe I should take you to Papa Smurf." Magic said to Techno.

Magic and the Smurflings then headed back to the village as Magic took Techno to Papa Smurf.

"Amazing, simply amazing and you say that he says that he doesn't remember anything but his name." Papa said

"Yes," Magic says.

Just as Papa was about to say something Brainy ran into Papa's lab.

"Papa Smurf, Father Time is here to see you." Brainy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Papa then walked out of his lab to the speaking mushroom, where Father Time was waiting for him.

"Hello Father Time what brings you here?" Papa greeted

"Hello Papa Smurf, I have come to tell you that one of your Smurfs had came into my workshop and got turned into a Smurfling by my reverse clock." Father Time said

"Well we did find a Smurfling in the forest, maybe it's the same one." Papa explained.

"Well can I see him maybe it is the same one?" Father Time asked.

"Sure I call him over. Techno will you come here please?" Papa said

Techno then ran over to Papa and hid behind him as he peered out from behind him.

"Is this the Smurfling you were talking about Father Time?" Papa asked.

"Why yes that is the little Smurf that ran out of my workshop, he was hiding from Gargamel." Father Time said.

"Gargamel!?" Papa said

"Yes, Gargamel seemed to be chasing him and he hide in my workshop." Father Time said.

"Well thank you Father Time you have truly helped us." Papa said

"You're welcome Papa Smurf. Now I must be going, goodbye Papa Smurf." Father Time said and then left the village.

Papa waved goodbye to Father Time as he left the village.

"Now I think it's time for you to meet the other Smurfs. Magic go tell Harmony to call all the Smurfs to the speaking mushroom." Papa said

"Yes Papa Smurf." Magic said as he ran off to find Harmony.

Soon all the Smurfs were gathered at the village square, they were all wondering what was happening except for the Smurflings who knew about Techno.

"My little Smurfs this is Techno, today Magic and the Smurflings found him in the forest after being chased by Gargamel and de-aged in the reverse clock in Father Time's Workshop. So we should make him feel welcome in the village." Papa explained as he introduced Techno

"Yes Papa Smurf." All the Smurfs said in unison

"First I think we should make him some clothes that actually fit him." Tailor suggested.

"Good idea Tailor." Papa agreed

Techno and Magic went off with Tailor so Techno could get some clothes that fit him. On the way there Snappy said something to Tailor.

"Don't try and dress him the way like you tried to do with us Tailor!" Snappy called out to Tailor.


	4. Chapter 4

At Tailor's, Tailor had just finished Techno's clothes.

"There now you like nice and smurfy." Tailor said

"Thanks Tailor." Techno said.

"Come on Techno I'll take you to the Smurflings' bunkhouse." Magic said to Techno

"Ok," Techno said happily.

As Techno and Magic walked out the door, Magic waved goodbye to Tailor. Magic then lead Techno to the Smurflings' bunkhouse. When they went inside they found the Smurflings putting away some of their toys.

"Hello Smurflings." Magic greeted.

The Smurflings all looked up from what they were doing.

"Hello Magic," The Smurflings said in unison

"I brought Techno so you all can introduce yourselves properly." Magic said

"Now Techno when it's time for bed you're going to be sleeping on the bed that is one the bottom right. I am correct on that right Smurflings?" Magic said

The Smurflings all nodded in response.

"Ok then I am going to leave Techno here with you guys, I am going back to help Papa Smurf." Magic said

Magic the left the Smurflings' bunkhouse and headed for Papa Smurfs lab. Back in the bunkhouse the Smurflings began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Desha but everyone here calls me Dee Dee." Desha said introducing herself "My name is Cecilia but everyone calls me Cece." Cecilia said.

"That Smurf up on the bed's name is Shy, he doesn't talk much." Desha said pointing to Shy who was on the top right bunk bed.

"H-hi," Shy said shyly.

Techno saw that there was only three Smurflings in the room but when he saw them for the very first time there were five.

"Wasn't there two other Smurflings with you guys?" Techno asked

"Yeah the other two are Cheerful and Irritable, they are brothers, and they live with their Mama and Papa but they will be here any minute." Desha explained

"Oh ok," Techno said

Soon Cheerful and Irritable came and introduced themselves to Techno and the Smurflings decided to give Techno a tour of the village before lunch time.

They gave Techno a tour of the whole village and the last place they went to was where the former Smurflings practice. The former Smurflings, Nat, Slouchy, Snappy, and Sassette, were practicing for the annual music festival but Snappy was complaining.

"We've played the same song for the past 143 years and I am tired of this song." Snappy complained.

"Yeah you're right." The other Smurfs agreed.

The Smurflings then came up to them and introduced them to Techno but they realized that they were not playing their instruments.

"Why are you guys not playing your instrument?" Cheerful asked.

"We have played the same song since before you and Irritable were even born, and when Magic was still only a baby." Nat explained.

"Yeah and I think the other Smurfs are getting tired of hearing the same song every year, heck even I am getting tired of it." Snappy complained again.

"Now we have no music to play and the music festival is tonight." Slouchy said.

Techno felt sorry for the former Smurflings and came up with a plan to help them.


End file.
